


My Little World

by Joacasbar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joacasbar/pseuds/Joacasbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A história de vida de uma rapariga que tem vários pesadelos, ataques de pânico, incapaz de manter relações saudáveis. Introvertida como é, vê as coisas à sua maneira. Até alguém lhe mostrar que ela pode viver de outra maneira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

Ela corria. Tão rápido que mal conseguia ver por onde ia. A chuva só a isolava mais do mundo. Normalmente ela teria parado, observado a chuva, sentido as gotas frias a escorrer na sua pele, mas não parou. Continuou a correr pelas ruas estreitas, escuras devido à falta de iluminação. O medo consumiu-a. A respiração descontrolou, ficou acelerada, ofegante. Ela iria desmaiar se continuasse. Mas ela não podia parar. Queria lutar até ao último momento. Como se a vida dela dependesse disso. A vida dela dependia disso. A corrida continuou. A força de vontade dela não a deixaria assim, morrer. As suas roupas ensanguentadas tornavam tudo mais difícil. Se alguém a visse, tudo aquilo pelo que ela lutara teria sido em vão. As promessas seriam quebradas e ela não iria aguentar.

A cabeça dela rapidamente parou de pensar quando lhe agarraram no cabelo. O primeiro puxão foi suficiente para a deitar ao chão. A escuridão assustou-a mais que nunca. Temia pela vida. Tremia e de um momento para o outro a garganta dela fechou. Sentiu a lâmina, fria, a tocar na pele. Quem a segurava era uma mulher, com as mãos pequenas. O tempo parou. A respiração previamente acelerada agora nem acontecia. Os olhos verdes encontravam-se à procura da fuga , do erro. Viu os outros olhos, pretos, frios. Não pareciam reais. Viu uma cicatriz, uma queimadura, que ocupava mais de metade da cara. Porquê isto tudo? Ela tinha que fugir. Os pés estavam atados. Ela fechou os olhos. Tentou rever tudo: os olhos, a cicatriz, as mãos. Mas não teve tempo. A lâmina rasgou a garganta e a dor envolveu-a. Sentiu o sangue a escorrer. Acordou.

* * *

 

Acordou. ~~~~

Acordou. A garganta não estava ferida. Acordou. No seu quarto. O seu. Quarto. Acordou. A dor na garganta era inimaginável. Gritou. Ninguém respondeu. Saiu. Levantou-se. Correu a casa inteira. Ninguém. Viu sangue no chão. A respiração acelerou. Começou a correr mais rápido. Os seus gatos não estavam em casa. Viu a data. 23/01/2016. Sábado. 6:00. Tinham que estar em casa. Voltou a verificar o relógio. O telemóvel. Nada. Ligou à mãe. Telemóvel em casa. Pai. O mesmo. A irmã era demasiado nova para um telemóvel. Foi a casa de banho. Sangue de novo. Pensou em correr para fora de casa. Não. O pesadelo era suficiente. Viu as suas roupas. Limpas. Brancas com manchas amarelas do uso. Voltou a gritar. Chamou por ajuda. Ninguém. Foi então que sentiu uma dor no peito. Caiu no chão. Um peso obrigou-a a fechar os olhos. "Resiste" pensou ela. Pegou no telemóvel. 122. Atenderam. Fechou os olhos.

* * *

O barulho do trânsito era tão irritante. Mas ela andava a uma velocidade extraordinariamente mais rápida que o normal. Foi então que ela ouviu as sirenes, sentiu a estranha calma que a rodeava. Eram apenas homens. Novos. Com talvez mais 10 anos que ela. A estranha calma deveria-se à liderança.Os seus olhos observadores diziam que um homem, cabelo vermelho vivo, era o líder. Todos seguiam as suas ordens sem as questionarem, não por medo ou confiança mas sim por serem as corretas. Introduziram-lhe o soro. A picada foi indolor, rápida e certeira, um movimento de mestre. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos, a dor no peito voltara, mas, desta vez, ela sentia-se segura.

* * *

As paredes do hospital eram certamente familiares. Brancas. As cortinas, os lençois. A única coisa que poderia diferir no ambiente era a pele dela. Era pálida como a neve. Os pais dela entraram no quarto calmamente.

"De novo?" perguntou a mãe.

"Sim. Por onde é que vocês andavam?"

"Hospital. A tua irmã deixou de respirar durante a noite." esclareceu o pai.

"Como ela está?"

"Estável. Conseguiram resolver o problema durante a noite."

"Podiam me ter avisado"

"Não tivemos oportunidade, filha" constatou a mãe.

"Estavas a dormir" complementou o pai.

"E não me terem acordado causou um ataque de pânico que me colocou de novo neste belo hospital!"

Ninguém respondeu. Ninguém podia ser contra aquele argumento. O silêncio caiu. O ambiente ficou tenso.

 


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um dia de escola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Os próximos capítulos serão escritos na 1ªpessoa :) )

De volta à escola. Nada poderia soar mais deprimente para mim que estas palavras. Não é a escola. Eu adoro a escola, aprender, conhecer, mas bem... a minha vida social não é a melhor. Não que não tenha amigos, não é nada disso. Simplesmente... não sou capaz em manter relações saudáveis. São aqueles amigos a quem digo olá, adeus, contamos uma piada ou outra, mas não existe confiança nenhuma. Não da minha parte. Não sinto qualquer tipo de ligação emocional para com eles e sinceramente, não tenciono vir a sentir. 

Faltei a escola durante 3 dias. Já é dia 27.01.2016. No momento em que meto os pés na escola, sou bombardeada por perguntas como «Está tudo bem?», «Porque faltaste?» e por comentários como «Estávamos preocupados» e «Não respondeste às nossas mensagens». Respondi «Estou bem» e «Estive com uma virose mas já estou melhor». Nada mais. Eles também não quiseram mais explicações. Ninguém quis muito saber a razão de não ter respondido à mensagens mas a resposta honesta de «Não queria falar com vocês» também não iria sair da minha boa. A verdade é que quem eu queria que me mandasse algo não mandou, talvez porque tivesse percebido o que acontecera e decidiu dar o meu espaço, ou porque simplesmente não quis saber. A última sempre me pareceu a mais realista e continua a ser.

As folhas de justificação de faltas às vezes poderiam ser as coisas mais irritantes e perigosas de se carregar na mala quando não queremos que as pessoas saibam porque realmente faltámos. Uma declaração médica certamente encaixava na desculpa dada, agora o que lá estava escrita... talvez não. Entreguei-a à directora de turma e fui muito clara «Não diga a nenhum aluno». Ela entendeu e respeitou. Para além dessas folhas irritantes, a entrega de trabalhos atrasados realmente dava-me cabo dos nervos, principalmente quando os professores respondem algo como «Não tens que entregar hoje se não te sentires bem». Odeio ser tratada de maneira diferente, principalmente quando me matei a fazer trabalhos até às 5 horas da manhã para depois me dizerem isso. Eu ainda sou capaz! Não vai ser uma ida ao hospital que me irá parar. E se me parar de fazer algo, esse algo é fazer educação física, a qual não faço porque os meus pais assim me obrigaram.

* * *

Horrível - a palavra que melhor descreve o que eu sinto quando observo a minha turma a fazer aquilo a que é chamado de "aula". Mais de metade deles não querem saber dos exercícios pedidos ou da teoria, apenas querem "socializar". E aquelas almas que não comunicam, bem, merecem uma salva de palmas. Muitas vezes gostava de ser como eles. Capaz de me isolar, de não me perder, capaz de ser quem sou. É estranho quando se olha assim para as mesmas pessoas desde o inicio do ano, todas as vezes que as vemos pensamos nisso, pior ainda não se é capaz de se manter uma relação saudável com essa pessoa, quando já se tentou, e nos apercebemos, cada vez que olhamos para elas, o quão estável gostaríamos de ser.

A aula de badminton ou aquilo a que eu chamaria de "aula com elevada probabilidade de ser atingido por uma raqueta e acordar no hospital" mais uma vez não causou feridos graves, uma vez que os ligeiros levaram uma valente porrada na barriga e noutros pontos do corpo, onde certamente os rapazes se encontravam em desprotegidos. Não tive pena nenhuma. Mesmo sentada no meu lugar consegui ser atingida por 10 volantes que acertaram em cheio na minha testa, e por pouco que não levei com uma raquete algo descontrolada. A minha professora, bem, já é profissional nestes casos e não foi atingida.

Quando me levanto para ir para o balneário e mais tarde para a aula que se segue deparo-me com as escadas que já havia esquecido. Sorte. Fui a penúltima a subi-las à excepção da professora, tendo podido subi-las tão lentamente como uma tartaruga. Óbvio que sou ultrapassada sem qualquer tipo de mensagem ser transmitida, nem uma pergunta. Estou habituada. É assim há algumas semanas e eu adaptei-me.

* * *

É óbvio que não temos aula! O que te foi passar pela cabeça? É claro que no dia em que tu vens à escola a professora decide não aparecer. Que opções tenho eu? Ir para casa ou ficar na escola com os meus "amigos" e "divertir-me"? Gritei para toda a gente que vou para casa, seguido de abraços e uns sorrisos, e segui. Finalmente, um espaço só meu. Na minha música, nos meus amigos. Devo de cantar muito baixo porque ninguém olha para mim na rua, sinto-me invisível, e adoro. Estou sozinha mas não me sinto sozinha ou abandonada. Vivo a vida como uma pessoa deveria de a viver! Ou seja, não a viver. As minhas motivações? Não as tenho, nem sei como chegar ao meu objectivo. «I don't know what I want, but I know how to get it» não é a frase que corresponda à minha cabeça neste momento. 

Fiz várias vezes este percurso sem ouvir música, mas hoje, não é o dia. Os dias em que normalmente eu seguiria para casa, a apreciar o som da natureza, não queriam chegar a mim, principalmente depois daquele pesadelo. Andar naquelas ruas nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nunca fora confortável e nunca será, de acordo com a minha cabeça. Durante vários dias batalhei na minha cabeça a minha história, o meu passado, quem sou e porque existo. Mas nesses mesmos dias batalhava assuntos como : o que ele pensa, porque ele o faz e porque isto aconteceu. São batalhas que envolvem a minha mente e não o meu coração. O meu coração neste momento não fala, e muitas vezes a mente também não. O diálogo que eu antes tanto apreciava, deixou de acontecer. Não choro. Não consigo nem o meu corpo o quer. Sinto a dor da mesma maneira que sinto o amor, ou seja, nenhuma. Sou tão imune a estes sentimentos, que nem eu sei como aconteceu.

* * *

A casa era agora o sitio mais claustrofóbico que eu conheceram. Ninguém está em casa, ou até está, mas ou não me ouviram, ou não podem falar. Não me importo, quero o meu espaço. Faço o normal: sento-me na secretária, ligo o computador, diário gráfico na secretária, fones, lápis e borracha, e fecho-me no meu pequeno mundo. O meu diário gráfico, para além de suporte para ser avaliado em Desenho, é o meu diário. Sinto-me super incomodada e exposta quando o mostro, quando os outros o têm em sua posse. Sei que muitos não o iram entender da maneira certa ou até o irão entender bem demais. Ficaria mais perdida que já estou.

O meu quarto está algo desarrumado/arrumado ou talvez o equilíbrio entre eles. Não chega ao ponto de não conseguirem entrar no meu quarto mas a minha secretária está algo desarrumada. O que posso fazer? Vivo bem no caos e entendo-me assim, apesar de perder as coisas dentro de casa mais do que uma vez. Não sei de um porta-chaves talvez há 2 anos, mas tenho esperança de o ter algures escondido na cómoda do meu quarto. Também, não me interessam coisas dessas, nunca tive qualquer tipo de ligação para com aquele porta-chaves.

Os meus pais cumprimentam-me quando chegam a casa. A minha pequena irmã também está bem depois daquele pequeno incidente. Casa cheia, ou vazia. Mesmo com tanta gente em casa, o meu quarto mantém-se isolado, apenas com a minha energia, sem perturbada por qualquer tipo de diapositivo electrónico, uma vez que ninguém tenciona me contactar ou mesmo tentar perceber o que se passa na minha cabeça. Não vou mentir. Gostava que o fizessem. As pessoas certas. Mas não iria controlar as palavras e provavelmente iria magoar alguém. Há coisas que nunca mudam.

 

 


	3. Rationality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filosofia, como sempre.

"Bem pensa... o dia podia ser mais deprimente: é segunda feira, começas com aulas às 8:30, acabas às 17:40. Vais ter todas aquelas aulas irritantes de português, história e inglês num dia, e como se isso não bastasse, acordaste de péssimo humor para conviver com alguém sinceramente. Mas pensa positivo, ao menos irás observar quem queres, do teu lugar, sem chatear ninguém, isto é, se ninguém reparar em ti." 

Saiu de casa e a primeira coisa que me acontece é o vento quase me levar o gorro que tenho na cabeça. Não está a chover logo posso correr para a estação de metro. Arrependo-me rapidamente desta decisão quando apanho o metro e sou logo confrontada por uma energia exuberante.

"OLÁ!!!!!!" 

Peço ao Diabo para me ajudar antes de responder - "hey"

"Tudo bem???? Finalmente aulas né? Tive o fim de semana todo fechado em casa! Nem acredito que não fui ao cinema com....." deixei de ouvir. O Diabo ajudou-me e ofereceu-me uma coisa chamada música. 

Sou abanada. Desligo a música.

"Ahn?"

"Tax a ignorar-me?"

"Nahhhhhh" olho-o nos olhos "Pedro... podes simplesmente calar-te?"

"Mas..." Já não ouvi mais nada.

Ele calou-se finalmente. Parecia triste mas por favor.... não era da minha conta. Várias vezes questiono-me por continuo a ser assim para ele quando não gosto que sejam assim para mim. A verdade é que me preocupo um pouco com ele, e que rapidamente me apercebo quando ele fica mesmo triste.... mas que irei fazer?

O metro para na nossa paragem e saímos. Ainda temos que andar cerca de 10 minutos, mas sei que ele não me irá dirigir mais a palavra. Irá cantar, mas a minha música está suficientemente alta para não ouvir nada. Gostava de poder ir sem fones aqueles 10 minutos mas bem... a vida não é fácil.

* * *

A escola ainda está vazia, claro. Às 8:10 da manhã quem é que iria, no seu perfeito juízo, estar na escola? 

Vou para o meu canto, com sorte o Pedro tem a sua companhia (continuo sem perceber como o conseguem aturar). E sento-me no chão. Aquele ambiente, esta escola, nunca me senti tão confortável noutro espaço. Ela envolve-me, com um abraço tão apertado que me aconchega, que me dá o carinho que sempre quis, que sempre procurei e desejei que outras pessoas me pudessem dar. Quero chorar. Todo o stress, quero que ele desapareça durante este abraço apertado, que se despeça de mim enquanto oiço a minha música, mas nunca acontece. A minha cabeça funciona a 1 000 a hora mas na realidade, não sinto nada o que penso. Não sou capaz de sorrir. "Porque cheguei onde cheguei?". Sinceramente não sei a resposta. 

Sou cumprimentada por toda a gente como é normal. Provavelmente antes de isto tudo acontecer, antes de a minha cabeça chegar a onde chegou, eu teria começado a falar com toda a gente, a rir, a abraçá-los : eu era assim, feliz, amiga. Os gregos diziam que a ética permitia adquirir a felicidade. Dizem que a filosofia permite que alcancemos a felicidade, e que viver na ignorância é certamente mais confortável. Mas e pensar não nos leva à loucura? Não nos esgota? Odeio pensar. O relacionamente entre mim e o meu próprio pensamento não é certamente... saudável. Dizem para não pensar, dizem que devo de deixar a minha mente seguir, sem ter medo do que pode acontecer, mas é impossível. Não interessa as opções, entro em pânico em ambas.

* * *

 

A aula começou. Todos os dias que entro nesta sala arrependo-me do lugar que escolhi para me sentar nas primeiras aulas. É horrível. Estou na frente da sala e agora só rezo para ter oportunidade para ir para a parte de tráz. Porquê? Porque não tenho a paciência de fazer os trabalhos de casa nem para tar atenta às aulas. Sou facilmente apanhada e sou obrigada a tar concentrada. Sinto-me apática grande parte das vezes, não sou capaz de sorrir com a minha colega do lado, de contar uma piada. 

Muitas vezes os meus pensamentos desviam-se para os meus sonhos e pesadelos. Procuro o significado deles. Deixam-me intrigada. Principalmente o último. O que queria me mostrar? Que corro perigo de vida? Corro a cada segundo que passa. Que alguém me odeia? Tenho conhecimento disso bem demais até. "Não penses mais nisso" penso para mim mesma. Só estou a martelar em assuntos desnecessários, como aquele de desculpar os outros.

Na aula seguinte mudo de lugar, fundo da casa. Consigo observar tudo, a turma, a dinâmica da aula, e, apesar de ter causado algum incomodo a maioria dos meus colegas, aquela era a posição mais agradável na sala em relação aos outros lugares. Tenho um pequeno caderno onde escrevo desabafos de todos os tamanhos. Retirei-o da mala, pousei na mesa e comecei a escrever nele. 

" _Somos humanos, racionais e emocionais, mas devemos de ser assim? Não seriamos felizes se fossemos apenas racionais? Capazes de controlar emoções, impulsos, sentimentos. Capazes de ser apenas logicos, sem qualquer tipo de irracionalidade a alterar as nossas decisões."_

A ideia agrada-me, talvez até mais do que devia. Durante este tempo todo, o meu único objetivo foi sempre ser logica, racional, e finalmente tinha encontrado maneira de fazer isso acontecer.


End file.
